Revan Truths
by kyuubyfan
Summary: summary inside


Ok this is my first story for Fan so tell me how I did. Good or bad.

Revan has memories sealed by the Jedi council but what if one could not be seal. Who is Naruto and why is he so important. Why does the Jedi Council want to make sure she does not find out about him? In addition, what does Malak do with all this? What did he truly tell Revan before he died.

-------

"So the Jedi sealed way everything then even the memories of your own son," Malak told her as his and Revan's blades met again.

"What are you talking about," Revan asked as they broke apart.

"Your son who you left behind. You left him so you could fight," Malak lied to her not that she knew.

Revan was stun by this she left her own son just because she wanted to fight. Her barley got her saber to block Malak attack. Swinging her other blade she force Malak.

"You lie I would never leave my own son behind. There must have been a reason why I left him," Revan yelled at Malak.

"It was to fight. You wanted to remove the Jedi because they would look down on you and your son," Malak chuckled evilly.

"No your wrong. I would have taken him with us. I would never leave him," Revan cried as there blades met again.

"Tell me Revan would the Jedi let you keep him, or would they take him away to train him. You would remember him but he would never remember him," Malak asked trying still to turn Revan back to the dark side.

"You lie. And if that was to happen I would leave the order," Revan told him, she felt the dark side of the force calling to her again.

"tell me Revan what is his name," Malak played his final card, he knew if she could not remember his name and he told her she would fall back to the dark side.

Revan kept Malak off her as she tried to find any thing she could remember. All she could find before the Endar Spire. All she could remember was a name, Naruto. Revan figured this must have been her sons name since no mother ever forgets her own baby no matter what. As soon as she remembers the name, she felt the dark side of the force slowly stop calling to her.

"Tell me Malak, if I did leave my _Naruto_. Did you make me or did I really did it on my own free will," Revan asked as she renews her attacks.

Malak was taken back by how strong her attacks became. He could call them dark side attacks but he felt her glowing with the light side of the Force.

"Your own free will," Malak lied now trying to save his own skin.

Revan felt his lie through the force, "you lied to me for the last time Malak."

Malak felt it. Revan was now calling on both sides of the Force light and dark sides.

"For your lies Malak I will no longer hold back," Revan screamed.

Malak felt her control over the Force grew pass what he felt before the Jedi attack Revan's flagship. Revan hit Malak with a Force Wave sending him flying. Revan looked at all the Jedi that could not pass onto the Force. With a masses Droid Disable Revan freed all the Jedi let them become one with the Force. Malak got up and charged.

Revan met his light saber with her own sky blue blade. Malak push back but felt his strength leaving him. Revan swung her orange blade almost taking Malak's head off. Reverse backhand push Malak to the edge of the plat form. Malak Force jumped over Revan trying to also take her head off. Revan turn swinging both of her blades right to left at Malak as he landed.

Malak now under stood the proverb, "hell has no fear like a woman thorn." Malak also knew never used a woman's own son or child against them. For first time since he took the title of Dark Lord, he knew fear. Not fear of another Dark Jedi but fear of death and fear of the mother he just pissed off.

Revan was attacking with never ending energy and strength. Each blow that Malak blocked took more out of him. Soon Malak was starting to sweat and breathe hard. Revan did not even look tired. Revan hits started to take away from Malak's armor and flesh. Malak knew there was no way he could win. Even if he killed Revan, the Republic would destroy the Star Forge.

"Tell me Malak did I truly abandoned him or was I force to leave," Revan asked him.

"I forced you to leave him. I told you before for his safety he should not come with us," Malak told her.

"I see thank you Alek. But why did I leave tell me," Revan said as tears start to fall.

"I told you that the Jedi would kill him I lied to you. You had the key to get into the Star Forge and I wanted it," Malak told her as he lost some more armor.

"For that Malak I can not forgive you," Revan told him as dealt the final blow to him.

Revan walked away only to hear Malak breathing but just barley.

"Revan wait," Malak called out in pain. Revan turn to look at her old friend, "I have a data pad to tell you how to find him. 'Pulls out the data pad with the last of his strength.' Take it."

Revan calls it to her with the Force and leaves. As she gets into the left she reads a little of the data pad. She finds out it was her journal. She found out her real name was Revan Kushina Uzumaki. Her son was born on the night of the great Kyuubi attack and sealed into him by her own husband for the safety of others. She had told the third she had to leave for his safety. That was the last time she had saw him.

"I'm coming babe. Mommy will be there as soon as she can," Revan said to her self as tears left her sea blue eyes.

Revan saw Bastila and Carth running toward her, "Revan what happen?"

"Malak is dead but he told me a few things," Revan told them.

"What did he tell you," Carth asked.

"Many things but when we are done here I will be leaving for good," Revan told them.

"Why would you do that," Bastila asked knowing some of the reasons.

Revan turn to look at them as she went up the loading ramp, "my son."

Time skip unknown space five months later.

Three people walked into Castle Town. The leader of the group lead them to what was left of the Castle that made the town know for.

"Statement: a battle has taken place here master."

"I know. One of the people fighting knows where my son is let go after them."

"Joyous Day: master does that mean we get to kill some meat bags."

"Not until I tell you. Now let's go find them."

All three of them follow the trail of destruction. The came to a field with four people facing off against two other people.

"Observation: master the short meat bag has the symbol that we are looking for on his head."

"Then do not shoot at him. Let us wait to see who side he is on. What about the others?"

"Observation: the meat bag with optic has a different symbol then the small meat bag."

"When we know who to fight. But hold your fire."

"Query: master why do I not just open fire on the meat bags?"

"Because my son is down there HK. Now hold you fire."

The third member shifted.

"Down Statement: Every will master. This unit will hold its fire on the meat bags."

"Good now when I tell you HK open fire. Juhani I want you ready to move and cover them if one of them gets hurts. But we will wait to see who is on what side," the leader told them.

The third member just nodded her head. HK will was HK.

"Thrilling Statement: just tell me when master and I will blast the meat bags."

"I need to make sure you are working right."

All three watch as both side be gone to fight one other. All three notes on of the females stated behind as the others fought.

"Juhani the woman that is not fighting go and guard her. HK guard my son the one with blond hair. Do not open fire. Unless you have a clear line of fire."

"Statement: under stood master. This unit will guard the short meat bag."

"Now move."

All three moved down to join the fight. HK moved so he could cover his master and the short blond boy that his master wanted him to cover. Juhani landed near the woman who was completely out of it and did not notes her land next to her. Revan herself went after the other two. Jiraiya and Orochimaru both notes the new comers but did not worried about that now. Orochimaru was about to land a hard kick to Jiraiya's gut when he was sent flying. Revan heard HK open fire and guest that he was giving her son cover fire, only to hear him yell what the hell was that.

Revan walked up next to Jiraiya was a little out of it from seeing Orochimaru go flying.

"Hello master Jiraiya. I see my son did have his god father to look after him," Revan told him.

Jiraiya jaw hit the ground at this, "uh, uh, uh, uh."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku. So you are leaf ninja," Orochimaru laughed as he got back up.

"Orochimaru how nice to see you again are you still trying to find out about the Force with out any one to teach you," Revan asked.

Revan had only knowing their names from pictures that were in her journal that had names under them. She also had place notes in them on ninjas to keep an eye on.

Orochimaru did not answer only sunk into the ground when he saw Kabuto leave.

------

After the enemy left, Revan went over to HK to know how her son did.

"Statement: the short meat bag attack was able to send the other meat bag into the wall. Be the taller meat bag did something to him causing the blond meat bag to go over to the short meat bag. Observation: I believe the two blond meat bags have a deal of sorts or were mating," HK told her.

"I see thank you for keeping him safe HK. I have new orders for you I want you to track the person who did this to my son and bring him here alive," Revan told HK, "if you find the other person he was with, Orochimaru, bring him to kill every one who tries and stop you. In addition, I will know. You have tilled the end of the day to see if they are still in the area."

"Joyous Day: it will be done master," HK told her with happiest as he walked away to find the two missing ninja.

Jiraiya walked over to after checking on Naruto and Tsunade, "that was HK-47."

"Yes Master Jiraiya. I having him go and find out if the two are still in the area," Revan told him as she kept looking at Naruto.

"You know I only ran into him a few months ago Revan. I think the only one who really looked after him was Rin," Jiraiya told her.

Revan took of her hood letting her red hair fall down her back, "Master Jiraiya after I left I lost almost all of my memory. The only thing I could remember was Naruto's name. Therefore, I am sorry I ask about people. But who is Rin?"

"Then this is going to take some time. Rin was one of your husband students. She stayed with him for the first two years until the council sent her on a long-term mission. She should be home in a few months unless they did something else. Kakashi is his Sensei but I am not sure how much he has done," Jiraiya explain to her.

Revan just nodded her had as she watch her son be healed by Tsunade. Juhani walked over to them, "is there you need me to do Master Revan?"

"Not right now Juhani. Go back to the ship and make sure no one has found it," Revan asked her.

"Every will do you want me to bring any thing back," she asked before leaving.

"Just the light saber parts. But I am not sure if my son will want to become a Jedi," Revan told her.

Juhani nodded her head on more time then left with a Force speed.

Jiraiya watch as Revan just sat there looking at Naruto trying to find something to say to him. Tsunade found about her after she was done healing Naruto and she also was watching.

"Look lady can you stop starring at me," Naruto asked.

"Sorry," was all Revan could say.

Tsunade knew she could help get some of her memories back but not all of them.

"Who are you any way lady," Naruto ask since he never seen her before and now she was staying with them.

"I, I, I… am…" she looked down at the table unable to speak and mumble something.

Naruto just went back to eating.

Revan got up and left. She could not tell him she was scared of what could happen. Tsunade saw this and also got up and follow her out.

"You know I think he will accept you if you try. Hell he calls me Grandma I want to beat him into the ground every time he does it. However, I feel honored that he calls me that. I never had a chance to have kids. So I guest I will just take the role he gave me. If Kami tells me to be, his Grandma figure, then so is it. Therefore, if Kami tells you to be his mother then so what. Just tell him. Kami made sure you would remember his name for a reason. After you showed up, he is acting different. It all most seems like he want to show off to you with out even knowing it," Tsunade told Revan as they walked down the street.

"And what if he hates me for leaving him," Revan asked.

"Tell me did you want to take him with you," Tsunade asked backed.

"Yes. However, for hit safety I left him I think. But I never really wanted to leave him," Revan told her tears starting to fall again.

"Revan if you let it go it will only become worst. I will tell you this tell him why you left him also tell him this that you love him," Tsunade told her.

Revan just nodded her head.

"Now I want to see what this Force can do in a casino," Tsunade told as she pulled Revan into a Casino.

Two hours later one happy Tsunade and one still semi upset Revan walked out of the Casino with three times the money needed to pay off Tsunade's debt two times over. Revan used the force to help Tsunade to win by telling to stay or draw new cards. Tsunade looked over at Revan before speaking, "so when are you going to tell him?"

"I am not sure. Here I am the strongest Jedi ever and I am scared of my own son," Revan told her.

"Just tell him. However, tell him he does not need to move in with you or any thing. Take it slow," Tsunade inform her as they made their way to the hotel.

"Ok I will do that," Revan tells Tsunade.

"You want to do it alone or with us there," Tsunade asking wanting to make sure, she would be ok.

"I will do it alone. I need to do it alone," Revan, told her as she felt two people move towards them.

"Statement: Master I was unable to find the meat bags. Observation: they seem to vanish from my sincere master."

"Thanks HK let head back to the hotel. Mission why are you here," Revan, ask the other cloaked figure.

"Sorry Rev it was I just wanted to see this planet and all. I made sure no one could see me," Mission told her.

"Fine you and HK can stay but do not do any thing with out my ok first next time," Revan told her.

"Ok. I am sorry Revan. Wait I have something to give you. 'Hand Revan a small bag. Tsunade catches site of her skin color but says nothing.' Juhani said to give these to you," Mission told her.

Revan nodded her head as she took the bag, "let's go you two and HK no killing what so ever. I do not want to wake up and find any one dead."

"Disappointed consent: Master that is curl."

Revan just shock her head as she lead them to the hotel they were staying at. Revan check out two rooms one for Mission and one for herself and HK. Nevertheless, she was hoping to may be getting a room with her son if he wanted to. After telling them to stay in there rooms she went in search of her son.

--------

She found him sitting on the roof.

"May I sit here," Revan ask not sure else how to do this.

After only getting a nod, she sat down next to Naruto.

They both sat there not saying any thing for a few minutes. Naruto wondering who Revan was. When she was near she gave of a feeling of safety like that the Third gave off or the Weasel ANBU {a cookie to who ever tells me who this is} who watch over him. Revan was trying how to come out and tell him whom she was. At the same time, she was feeling him through the Force. From just being near him she could tell he was strong in the Force almost stronger the Juhani.

"you look like your father, I think," Revan finally said.

Naruto looked at her with hope in his eyes, "you knew my father?"

"yes but I can't remember him that well thanks to having my memory wiped," Revan told him.

"how can you know him but not remember him," Naruto asked now confused as a fish out of water.

"I had my journal. That I only found five months ago," Revan told him.

"so you know his name but not who he is. So who was he," Naruto asked.

"he was… Sith spit why does this must be so hard… he was my Husband," Revan told him, "before you go yelling at me and run off please let me explain myself first."

"you're my mom," Naruto asked in shock.

"yes. I am sorry for leaving you but I thought or from what I read about my older self thought it was for you safety. I did not want to leave you but my friend or whom I guess now I thought as a friend lied saying that the Jedi council would kill you if they found out about you. I believe him," Revan explains to him. Naruto just sat there, "Until about a year or two ago we lead an army trying to take over the Republic for your safety or that's what I thought. A group of Jedi attacks my fleet to capture me. My friend then turns his guns onto my ship and open fire. Are you still following me?"

Naruto said nothing for a minute before speaking, "ok you left for my safety, lead an army, _Jedi_ attack you fleet to get you. Your friend attacks your ship. Just one thing what is a Jedi?"

Revan smiled see how her son had not run away yet, "I will tell you later. One of the Jedi that came after me saved me but my mind was damaged. The Jedi council gave me new memories."

"So you forgot everything," Naruto asked.

"Not everything, the only thing that I remembered was my son's name, no matter what the council did. I just never knew who it was. I looked it up in every computer that we hacked into, however, we found no Naruto. However, I knew some how that it was impotent to me in some way. I once heard no matter what happen a mother never forgets her child, a mother never abandon her child," Revan told him.

"So you left me," Naruto said with anger in his voice as he got up.

"I did not want too. Even when I was told about you, I would never abandon you. I was told you would die if you came with us. I thought I was keeping you safe," Revan said with tears falling.

Naruto looked at her and saw that she was not lying.

"Please let me prove my self to you. I know I missed up. Please believe me all I want is to be with you," Revan begged him.

Naruto sat back down next to his mother, "fine."

"Naruto I know this a lot for you but you do not need to move in with me if you want. We will take this slowly. This is still all new to me," Revan told him with joy that he did not completely hate her.

"You own a house," Naruto ask with hope again of getting away from his apartment.

"your father since we got married it would be mine now. But right now I am living on my ship," Revan told him.

The next thing caught her off guard; Naruto grabbed her into a big hug, "when can I move in."

"as soon as we get back," Revan said as she hugged him back.

"you said you lead a fleet are you a real powerful Ninja or something," Naruto ask as he held onto Revan.

Revan kiss top of Naruto's head, "I never was a ninja I could not use Chakra like you can. But I was a Jedi."

"But the Jedi attacked you," Naruto ask now confused again.

"Only because of what I was doing, if I stayed here with you I would never been attacked by the Jedi but I would also not meet my new friends," Revan told him, "now you need to get to bed since I have much to teach you tomorrow."

Naruto started to jump around. Revan let out a giggle at this, "if you do not go to bed I will not teach you any thing. Now go."

Naruto bolted into the hotel and out of site. Revan had a soft smile on her face at this. As she walked inside, she saw Tsunade waiting for her.

"so how did it go," Tsunade asked already knowing, with a smile.

"you were right. But only after I explain what I could," Revan told her with a bow of thanks.

"good maybe now the brat will stop calling me Baa-Chan," Tsunade joked.

"I was hoping that you would help me with that. In case something happens to me or I am needed. But that should not happen," Revan told her as she looked down the hall feeling Naruto getting ready for bed through the Force.

"what could happen," Tsunade asked.

"now I am back he can take his fathers name. if I am right he will have many enemies coming after him soon," Revan stated.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Query: I do not see why my master seems to like you Meat bag."

Revan bolted at that knowing HK was going to do something.

Revan broke into Naruto and Jiraiya's room to see HK with his blaster rifle pointed at Naruto who had a kunai out and ready.

"HK stand down now," Revan shouted.

"under stood."

"HK Voice Recognization."

"Confirmed."

"HK you will take any orders from Naruto here as if they were my own. Do not ask questions."

"statement: Master this meat bag."

"Confirmed command."

"Confirmed, require voice print," HK drone as he looked at Naruto.

"uh hi," Naruto was all he could say still not sure why this person came into his room and why he was calling his new mom master.

"Voice print Confirmed. Naruto is now stated as master," HK drone.

"is there any one you want me to kill," HK chirped.

"uh," Naruto brain was still trying rap its self around all of this.

"HK go and power down back in my room," Revan told him in a stern voice.

"Statement: master since being here I have been able to only shoot at one meat bag. Query: when will I be able to shot some meat bags," HK asked as his voice went from down to confused as he walked away.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that HK-47 does that some time," Revan told Naruto who nodded his head.

"I better make sure he powers down," Revan kiss Naruto on the forehead then left.

Naruto just fainted from over load.

Naruto woke up the next day to find Jiraiya back from what ever he was doing the night before sound a sleep. After Naruto change he head out to go find some food. Out side he saw a person in a cloak looking at him before turning and leaving. The figure stop when HK dropped down in front of him.

"Statement: this unit does not like the way you look at my new master meat bag."

The person just raised his hand and sent HK flying. Naruto saw HK's hood go flying of to see that HK was not even human.

"gerr gurrrsh arrrrg," the stranger turn back around (guess who this is as well).

Before he could move, he went flying into a shop across the street. Naruto had his jaw on the floor. Naruto saw his mom jumped down with her hand out in front of her.

"Damn must be Sith," Revan said to no one, "HK we are dealing with a Sith. I want minimal damage and losses."

"Disappointed Statement: under stood master," HK told her as he level his rifle at the building that the unknown person went flying into, covering Revan.

Revan moved over to Naruto to make sure he was ok, "are you ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "how did you do that?"

"I will tell you later. Right now I want you go and wake up Mission I could use her help soon," Revan told him as she stood up.

Naruto nodded his head and started to move only to be sent flying himself in a building. Naruto felt himself be covered with parts of the wall and other items. Naruto dug his way out to find another person in Dark robes standing looking at him.

"My master wishes to train you. You will come with me," the man told him.

"Who are you," Naruto ask as not sure what was going on.

"I am Darth Sion," the man told him as he removed his cloak.

Naruto saw that his skin was cracked all over and missing pieces of his skin. Naruto may not be that bright but he could tell this person was bad news. Naruto stood up looking at him trying to find a way out of this and get Mission who ever she was. Seeing that he could not get out of here he came up with the next best thing he could do stall for time.

"who is your master," Naruto asked as he tried to find a way out of here.

"My master is the same person who taught your mother. She believes you can help her," Sion told him.

Both heard yelling, "HK deal with the Female just try not to kill her I want to know what's going on. And use a flash grenade or any grenade that will wake everyone up."

"Joyous Day: as you wish master."

Naruto sweat drop at this. He never knew any one who like to blow up things so much.

"I will need to know more then that before I make up my mind," Naruto told him as he gathers chakra to _Kawarimi _out of there.

"you will learn every thing when you meat her," Sion said as he reached for Naruto.

Naruto _Kawarimi _himself with a log and left a paper bomb behind hoping it would take him out. Sion looked at the log when the Force told him to move. Thinking he could not be killed he did not move only to get blasted back wards by the paper bomb. Naruto ran through the hotel looking for Mission until he found her room. After knocking on her door for a minute Mission, open it with her cloak and hood on.

"Where is the fire kid," Mission asks.

"Mom needs help. Something about Sith or some thing," Naruto did not finish for Mission as all ready running down the hall yelling into something about something or another. All Naruto picked up was "get here now" and "Sith."

Back out side Revan and HK both were facing to Sith. One was a Master the an apprentice. Revan had pulled out her two sabers and watch the Sith draw theirs. HK eyes swept over them before locking on the stronger of the two.

"Statement: Master if we take the taller meat bag down first the short meat bag will fall soon after."

"every will lets rocks."

Ok for all you KOTOR are most likely yelling at me about now. But fear not I have a plan. They will not be the main enemy. Just a first few chapters.

So tell me how I did and all good or bad.


End file.
